Harry Potter and the Time Mage
by KnightRider96
Summary: When the Time Room is destroyed in the Department of Mysteries, some of the sands that allow for time travel gets into Harry's blood, allowing for him to have some control of Time.
1. Battle at the Ministry Part I

**Hello everyone! My name is KnightRider96 and this is my first harry Potter story. I hope you enjoy this chapter s this is not only an introductory but also an experiment to see if you want to read this story. Anyway enjoy.**

* * *

Running for his life was nothing new to Harry Potter.

After all, he grew up with his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, both of whom hated anything and everything that wasn't what they defined as normal. His own Cousin was exactly the same, learning to mock and bully Harry from a young age. It got even worse as they got older and Dudley began to make friends. He and his little gang created a game called Harry Hunting where he would try to outrun them and if they managed to catch up to him, which they did when it first started, they would proceed to beat him until they got bored.

However, it did not take long before Harry could outrun them and hide until it was safe. In fact, because of his constant running, Harry had built quite the endurance and stamina to run long distance without to much trouble. Another side effect of his years living under the Dursleys was the abuse that his Uncle heaped on him, and not just the emotional ones, but also the physical as well.

Whenever he made a mistake or when Dudley decided to be a right bastard and blame Harry for something he did not do, his uncle would beat him before throwing him into his cupboard. This did not stop until four years ago when he learned that he was a wizard and that Magic was real, his parents did not die in a car crash but by a dark wizard and that he had made friends.

His First Year at Hogwarts, the school for Magic in Britain, was an enjoyable experience for him. Of course, it was also when his first great adventure took place. Albus Dumbledore in his infinite wisdom decided to place the Philosophers Stone in a school full of young magical children and the only thing guarding the stone was a Cerberus, some Devil's Snare, a flying key, a chess set and a logic puzzle. It was also however where he met Voldemort face to face as the Dark Lord that Harry defeated as a baby was part of his Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor's head.

Second Year happaned and he had to deal with the whole Chamber of Secrets and Heir of Slytherin fiasco. It was during his time there that he learned that the ability to speak to snakes was called Parseltongue and that it was heavily looked down upon as everyone thought of it as a Dark ability. That made everyone believe that Harry was the Heir of Slytherin, and it made Harry feel alone once again, but luckily he had Ron and Hermione to show him support. It was later on after learning that Hermione was petrified that Harry and Ron learn that the monster in the Chamber was a Basilisk.

When they learned that Ginny Weasley was taken to the Chamber itself, Harry and Ron went after her, alongside a reluctant Gilderoy Lockhart. However they were seperated and Harry was left alone to go up against a thousand years old Basilisk. He also learned that Voldemort's real name was Tom Marvolo Riddle and that he was a Half Blood. When it came to fight against the Basilisk, Harry, with the help from the Sorting Hat, Fawkes and the ancient Sword of Gryffindor was he able to slay the Basilisk, defeat Voldemort and save Ginny.

Third Year was about as normal a year as he has had so far. The only problems were the Dementors and they were mostly handled by the time he finished his third year. Another thing he had to deal with was Sirius Black, the man everyone, including himself, believed to have betrayed his parents to Voldemort. That issue was also resolved when the real traitor was revealed to be none other than Ron's pet Scabbers, who was a the Animagus form of one Peter Pettigrew.

Unfortunately, Minister Fudge did not believe any of his, Ron's or Hermione's tale of Sirius' innocence. So with Dumbledore's hints, Hermione and Harry traveled through time with a Time Turner that was gifted to Hermione at the start of the year to get around her schedule. They traveled back a few hours and rescued Buckbeak from execution, broke Sirius out of hs prison cell and Harry managed to cast a full corporeal Patronus, that took the form of his father's Animagus form, a stag.

Fourth Year was the worst than Second Year as he once again had the entire school against him, but this time they had Ron Weasley, someone Harry trusted up until his sudden betrayal. Luckily, he had Hermione to help him through his isolation. The problems really began during the summer, when during the Quidditch World Cup, former Death Eaters attacked everyone they could get thier hands on and only fled when the Dark Mark was blasted into the sky.

Things only got worse when Harry's name was spat out of the Goblet of Fire. He should have expected something like this to happen to him. He was told that he had to compete or risk losing his magic forever, and so Harry complied. He raced against a Hungarian Horntail in the First Task, battled Grindleows and rescued hostages in the Second Task and finally had to deal with a maze in the Third Task.

There was however an unofficial Fourth Task, specifically for Harry, and that was to witness and dual a resurrected Lord Voldemort. It was only through the help of his ghostly parents that he managed to flee the area and back to Hogwarts. However he did not do all of that alone as Cedric Diggory, a fellow Triwizard Champion was with him the entire time and lost his life to Voldemort's wand.

Thus came Fifth Year and in Harry's opinion the most trying time as during the summer he had to deal with his friends not bothering to write him any letters, Dementors attacking himself and Dudley and then nearly getting arrested for defending himself. He also had to deal with visions sent out by Voldemort and the Ministry of Magic getting involved with the education.

That came in the form of the vilest woman that Harry ever had the displeasure of knowing and that was Dolores Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary for Minister Fudge. However it was not all bad as he, with the help of Hermione created a secret group of young wizards called Dumbledore's Army. In hindsight, not the best name to call your secret group, but it was something that everyone agreed on. Harry was their leader and teacher, helping his fellow school mates learn spells to better defend themselves and be better people.

However, this soon came crashing down as Umbridge along with some Slytherins found out about their group. However, that was not the worst as soon after their discovery, Harry was sent another Vision, this time with Sirius as a captive of Voldemort in the Department of Mysteries. So with the help of some of his friends, they set off to London.

This is where they were now, with Death Eaters chasing them throughout the Department of Mysteries, trying to get their hands on the prophecy that spoke about himself and Voldemort. As Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Ginny and Neville ran through a random door, they did not not know that things were about to change drastically.

Harry panted as he tried to regain some of his energy as using magic while running was taxing on him, someone who has a huge amount of stamina. "So, any ideas on where we are?"

"I think we're in some sort of Time Room, Harry." Hermione replied as she looked around her. "We're surrounded by clocks and time devices."

And they were. All around them were different clocks of different sizes and types. From grandfather clocks to carriage clocks, they were hanging on walls or standing atop tables that stretched the entire room. The sound of ticking hands could be heard like the sound of a thousand marching steps in a file. Down the isle of clocks was a giant glass case filled with shelves upon shelves of Time Turners.

As the group walked through the room, the door behind them blasted open and the Death Eaters came charging through. The group as one all made a mad dash to the other side of the room where they saw a single door. As curses and hexes flew in between the groups, many of the equipment were being destroyed by stray spells. One nasty spell soared through the air and Harry managed to dodge out of the way, but hissed in pain as it managed to leave a long gash along his right forearm. He sent a stunner back at the offending Death Eater and followed after his friends.

"Bombarda!" Lucius Malfoy's voice cried out.

Harry managed to deflect the curse away from his friends and somewhere else. That place was the glass case of Time Turner's and as it shattered, the Sands of Time that was held within began to sprinkle all over. Most of them were harmless, but some of the grains managed to enter into Harry's bloody gash and into his blood, where it began to change him from within.

"Stupefy!" Hermione cast as she sent it to Malfoy.

Hermione pulled Harry back towards them and through the door where they promptly ran through the other rooms, not stopping for a second until they were in a massive chamber. The entire room was covered in darkness, save for the massive glowing stone arch in the middle of the room. The group slowly, cautiously made their way up to the arch and made a circle covering all sides. As they slowly waited, Harry did not realize that the gash along his forearm was actually healed and only left a scar as a reminder of its presence.

That was all outside as within Harry, the magic of the Sands of Time mixing with the tears of a Phoenix and the poison of the King of Serpents began to mix together. The poison from the Basilisk that should have killed him instead gave him the ability to no longer be negatively effected by potions or poisons as well as make his skin as hard as Basilisk scales. The tears gave him the ability to have an ability to have similar abilities of the Phoenix, them being an affinity to fire and healing. Though he could not die and be reborn, the fire affinity would make his spells dealing with fire even more powerful and he could even wield fire. He would also be able to heal anyone with his hands by channeling the healing properties of a Phoenix into them.

Suddenly black smoke covered the entire group nad Harry felt someone push him into the ground as he heard his friends cry out in surprise. When the smoke cleared, Harry looked around and saw that every single Death Eater had each of his friends in their clutches, wands at their throats. As he got to his feet, he saw that Lucius was standing in front of him, wand in his hand but not pointing at him.

"Come now Potter, surely you would not want to bring anymore harm to your friends." Lucius drawled as he held out his left hand. "Hand over the prophecy and we will return your friends to you unharmed."

"Why should I believe you?" Harry asked, his grip on his wand tightening, turning his knuckles white. "As soon as I give this to you, you would just kill my friends and bring me to Voldemort."

"I would not wish to test my patience if I were you Potter." Lucius sneered. "Give me the Prophecy or watch your friends die."

Harry swallowed hard as he stared at Lucius dead in the eye, before turning to look at his friends, all of them either in fear or anger. He could hear Hermione's whimpering as the Death Eater that held onto her, pulled her hair back further. He knew that he could not let the Prophecy get in the hands of Voldemort, but at the same time he could not sacrifice his friends to do so.

However, he was suddenly seeing himself giving the prophecy to Lucius and the Order of the Phoenix arriving to fight the Death Eaters. He saw himself and Sirius fighting against Lucius and defeating him only to watch Sirius be killed by the Killing Curse and fall into the arch where he his body disappeared. He also saw that Hermione, Luna and Ron would also die in the vision but that the Death Eaters would all be bound and captured.

Harry almost stumbled back from the vision only to quickly regain his senses and school his features in case Lucius noticed anything, luckily for him, the Death Eater was oblivious to anything. Harry did not know what to do as giving the prophecy would lead to Sirius' death as well as Hermione's, Luna's and Ron's. He did however have a sudden idea and that it took everything for him to not grin like a Cheshire cat.

"Don't give it to him Harry!" Neville's voice cried out to which Bellatrix shushed him.

Harry could see Lucius' patience was wearing thin. "The prophecy, Potter. Now" he demanded.

"Fine." Harry ground out as he held the Prophecy up before tossing it up into the air. "Catch!"

Harry watched the prophecy fly into the air and as Lucius tried to stumble back in an effort to catch the prophecy. Harry smirked and quickly summoned the prophecy to him. As the prophecy soared to him, he quickly ran to Lucius and gave a fierce left hook and caught the prophecy. As Lucius laid on the floor, Harry stepped down onto Lucius' back and knelt down, placed the tip of his wand against his head and began taunting the platinum haired man.

"Well that was just embarrassing Lucy." Harry said. "You just got duped and now the shoes on the other foot. Tell your friends to let mine go unharmed and then I will give you the prophecy."

"How do I know that you will keep your end of the deal?" Lucius asked as he tried to struggle to get back up only for Harry to press him back down.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You should do as I ask or else I will paint the ground with the blood of your head. I wonder what would happen to Draco without daddy dearest? Or what about your wife, what will happen without her husband to keep her safe?" Harry asked. "Nothing good, I can tell you. At least not under Voldemort's roof."

"What do you want?!" Lucius cried out, worry and fear in his eyes as he thought about his family.

"Like I said, tell your Death Eaters to release my friends and I will give you the prophecy." Harry repeated.

"Release them." Lucius ordered and with some hesitation, the Death Eaters released the teenagers.

As all his friends returned to his side, Harry got off of Lucius' back and took a step back. As Lucius got back to his feet, Harry held out the prophecy to Lucius but before he could take it, someone coughed behind him. Turning, Lucius found himself staring at Sirius Black standing right behind him.

"Get away from my godson you bastard." Sirius said before giving Lucius a solid right hook that sent the Death Eater once again to the ground in a daze.

At once, bright white smoke began to fly through the chamber and land. As their smoke disappeared, Order of the Phoenix members such as Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Alastor Moody, Arthur Weasley and Remus Lupin were standing around the room. A tense moment passed as the combatants stared each other down.

* * *

 **So what did you think?**

 **There is no pairings as they are undecided as of yet. So leave a review and tell me your thoughts, and if you have any questions, just PM me or just leave it in the reviews.**

 **And remember to have an AWESOME DAY!**


	2. Battle at the Ministry Part II

**Here is the second Chapter for this story, please enjoy.**

* * *

A tense moment indeed as everyone waited with baited breath to see who would cast the first spell.

Harry smirked and decided to play a little trick on everyone. "Oh shit, it's Minister Fudge!" Harry cried out and pointed to an empty corridor behind the Death Eaters.

He smirked as every Death Eater took the bait and turned, expecting to see the Minister for Magic stand there. They were stumped as they saw no one behind them, and only then did they realize that they were being duped. Harry took this opportunity and sent a blasting curse at the Death Eaters feet, causing the scatter around the room.

Immediately the members of the Order gave chase and soon the room was filled with spellfire as each Phoenix member battled against Death Eater. Harry's friends gave some help by taking potshots and unaware Death Eaters or just straight up teaming up to duel a Death Eater in the case with Neville and Tonks going against Bellatrix.

Meanwhile back on the archway, Harry and Sirius were dueling against an angered Lucius Malfoy as the Pureblood lord threw everything he knew at the pair. Sirius would either deflect or block the spells while Harry would return fire with his own spells. As this went along, Harry decided to anger Lucius a little more.

"Hey Lucius! How much longer before you trip on your platinum hair you peacock!" Harry shouted as he sent a tripping jinx at the man's feet.

Lucius snarled and sent a particularly dark purple curse at Harry, to which he dodged and was about to taunt on Lucius' bad aim when he heard a familiar scream. All battle stopped as everyone turned to the source of the scream and Harry stared in horror as he saw Hermione on the ground clutching her bleeding abdomen. Dropping the prophecy he began running through the chamber, he quickly made it to Hermione's side and saw her skin was pale and the floor pooled with blood.

He shifted his gaze to the wound and was sick to his stomach as he saw a large gash that went from the left side of Hermione's stomach and traced down diagonally to her naval. he could hear Hermione's whimpering as she stared at Harry with tears flowing down her cheeks.

"H...Harry." the bookworm chocked out.

"No. Nonononononono. NO! You are not dying here Hermione!" Harry shouted as he placed his hands on her bleeding wound.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not telling you how I feel." Hermione whispered.

Harry cursed within as he let out a choked sob. "You can tell me later Hermione. You will live Hermione, I swear it!" he said.

Harry did not know what to do, he did not know any healing spells and he was running out of time. As his hands were being soaking Hermione's blood, he was begging to lose hope that anything could save Hermione. Suddenly am idea came to him, he just hoped that it would work.

"FAWKES! FAWKES! I NEED YOU FAWKES!" Harry screamed out into the chamber.

There was no flash of fire. No sound of a thrilling Phoenix and no inspiration of hope. As Harry stared at his dying friend, Harry held out hope that he would appear.

"PLEASE! FAWKES!" Harry screamed.

Again nothing happened, and Harry let his fall in anger and sadness. He suddenly felt a cold hand on his cheek and he snapped his gaze up to see that it was Hermione's, slowly caressing his cheek.

"It's okay Harry. You did your best." Hermione whispered as she hacked out some blood that splatered on Harry's face, not that he cared.

"I failed you Hermione." Harry despaired as he held onto Hermione's hand.

"No. The man I love has never and will never fail." Hermione said as she poured out her love through her gaze at Harry despite the pain she was in before closing them.

Harry did not know what to do. He could not let his best- no, the woman he loved to die. So with extreme effort, he placed both hands on Hermione's wound, making sure to not place pressure and began to pour as much of his magic into his hands. He hoped that with enough magic and intent he could heal Hermione of her wound.

Sweat was pouring as he could feel the magic in his veins pumping into his hands and watched as his hands gave out a soft warm glow. Slowly but surely, the bleeding stopped and the wound began to knit itself back together. Something he did not notice was that the gash that he had earlier was glowing a soft golden light and that his eyes were not the emerald green but beautiful golden with flecks of orange that seemed to swirl with power.

Harry did not know it yet but he was channeling the healing powers of the Phoenix and the Sands of Time to make sure that Hermione survived. Once the wound was knitted back together, there was actually not a trace of the wound, not even a scar or blemish. Harry then held onto Hermione's hand, closed his eyes and prayed that what he had just done was enough to save her, not noticing that it was beginning to warm up.

"H...Harry?" Hermione's voice cut through the silence.

Harry's eyes snapped open and relief flooded through him as he gazed at Hermione. He noticed that color was returning to her body, and that Hermione was also half naked as her shirt was also bloodied and torn open. With blushing cheeks, Harry turned his head away in embarrassment. Not noticing her lack of clothing or just not caring, Hermione just sat on the ground and gazed the man she loved.

"Once again you come to my rescue Harry." She teased.

Harry chuckled at her jab at his 'saving people thing' as Hermione coined the term. "Well you know me, can't let the ladies be hurt." he said before his face turned serious. "Stay here will you, someone deserves to feel the pain of hurting the woman I love."

Standing up, Harry closed his eyes and only at that moment could he feel the power that flowed through him. He did not know what it meant but he could feel a fire burning within him that seemed to burn hotter that anything that could be conjured. Tapping into that fire, Harry felt power course through him as he slowly walked back up to Lucius, who tried to step back in fear but was rooted by some unseen force.

Harry did not notice this, but the others did and that watched in awe as Harry seemed to glow with a golden light as fiery wings seemed to appear from his back and stretch out in 5 meters from wingtip to wingtip. The wind beneath his feet was swirling with power and his eyes were glowing the same golden with orange flecks, and the gash was also glowing. Harry raised his wand and pointed at Lucius only for something unexpected to happen and that was for the wand to blow up in his hand due to the sheer amount of magic coursing through Harry.

Harry however did not seem to react and just balled his his hand into a fist and a flames was surrounding his hand. Eyes widen as they saw the power that Harry seemed to suddenly wield. The new and improved Harry pulled back his fist and then thrust it forward, palm open.

The flame that was one his hand, was then turned into a stream of hot fire as it sped to the immobile Malfoy and slammed into him. This caused Lucius to be thrown back by the force and hit the wall of the chamber, in pain with a massive charred circle skin where the fire impacted him. Harry then pulled his arms to his body before thrusting them out sending a shockwave of power and fire outwards.

The ring of fire was massive and as it spread throughout the chamber, everyone braced themselves to be thrown back, only for the fire to pass through the Phoenix Order members and his friends and instead send every Death Eater thrown to the ground, knocked out, save for Bellatrix, who managed to get out of the way in time.

She then reappeared behind Harry. "Avada Kedevra!" She cried out.

Sirius, who had noticed where Bellatrix had landed quickly dashed to Harry and managed to push him to the side, hoping to save his godson from dying. The last thing he saw before dying was the look of horror and fear in his godson's eyes before closing his eyes and falling backwards into the arch.

Harry was shocked, so much so that he reverted back to normal, the one thing he tried to stop was the death of his godfather and he not only got Hermione nearly killed but Sirius was dead. Harry did not know what to do as nothing he could think off could bring Sirius back from the dead.

A scream of rage and anguish filled the room as Harry cried out for Sirius. Not even the Sands of Time could bring back the dead once they fell into the arch as the laws of Time was nonexistent in there. He could suddenly feel a pair of strong arms wrap around him, but he did not care who they belonged to. Harry struggled against the arms as the only person who had treated him as family left him.

The sound of a cackling laugh rang throughout the chamber as Harry turned to see where the sound was coming from. He saw Bellatrix smirking as she quickly ran out of the chamber, laughing all the way. Furious anger coursed through Harry as well as something else, something darker. With a roar of anger, he sent out a shockwave of power then sent whoever was holding him back flying.

Instead of the Phoenix powers acting, he now had the power of the shard of Voldemort acting out, fueled by his darker emotions. This darkness, along with his Phoenix powers turned his golden glow into a a dark smoke that seemed to swallow all light that tried to penetrate the darkness. his fiery wings turned into black smoked bat-like wings, his eyes now in total darkness, his hair turned pure white and his skin turned paler and had tiny scales along it making him look like a walking crocodile.

With the shard of Voldemort acting out, it also took control away from Harry and turned him in to the much darker and more powerful version of himself as it not only had the magical knowledge of Voldemort up to the point of his first death, but also Harry's new abilities. This made this version of harry much more dangerous.

With a roar of rage that turned everyone's heart cold and sent the fear of a wrathful god down their spines, Harry shot out of the chamber in full pursuit of the mad Death Eater. Weaving through corridors and smashing through wall, Harry followed the sound of the mad witch's voice all the way to the atrium of the building.

"I KILLED SIRIUS BLACK!" Bellatrix cackled.

Incensed with rage, Harry increased his flying speed until he managed to grab on to Bellatrix and slam her onto the ground face first. As Harry hovered above the ground, wings flapping behind him to keep him aloft, Bellatrix turned her body to gaze upon the angered wizard and smiled.

"Are you angry, baby Potter? Are you angry that I killed Sirius Black?" Bellatrix taunted. "What are you going to do Potter? Kill me?"

"No." Harry replied, only his voice sounded very much deeper and more monstrous. "We will not kill you. We will break you."

And with that, Harry shot his hand forward and blasted Bellatrix with a stream of black fire. The screams of the mad Death Eater was music to the angered Harry as it echoed throughout the atrium. Harry then stopped blasting the black fire and looked down to see the smoking and charred flesh of Bellatrix Lestrange.

"I-is that all?" Bellatrix whimpered out, her voice cracked and in pain.

Harry did not reply and simply held out his hand as instinct seemed to guide him. Suddenly, two glowing golden circles were wrapped around his right forearm and three inches from his outstretched hand was a a circle and within the circle was a diamond that touched at each of the four points on each side. Within the diamond, faced vertically, was the symbol of infinity. Harry then twisted his right hand clockwise and watched as Bellatrix's body shifted as everything that had just happened was reversed until she was back in the condition she was in.

As the golden circles and symbol faded from him, Harry was about to continue his torture when he felt Voldemort's presence behind him. Turning swiftly, Harry stared at the Dark Lord as he did the same.

"M-my Lord-" Bellatrix whimpered.

However, Voldemort cut Bellatrix's sentence with a harsh glare with his blood red eyes. "We will discuss your punishment later Bellatrix, now leave."

Bellatrix said nothing and simply ran towards one of the fireplaces and escaped in the green fire of the Floo Network. all the while Harry and Voldemort did not move from their spot or shift their gaze.

"It would seem that you have made some changes Potter. Now, the prophecy if you please." Voldemort said.

"It was smashed." Harry growled.

Voldemort's face betrayed not a single emotion. "Shame, but it would seem that since my Death Eaters have failed to complete a single task, I would have to vent my anger on you." he said as he raised his wand.

Harry snarled as his wings flared out and the black smoke stretched out. "Try it bastard. We've been wanting to work out our frustration for a while."

"Avada Kedevra!" Voldemort shouted and sent the Killing Curse towards the monster in front of him.

Harry dodged and sent out a stream of black fire so intense that it heated the entire area around them, the tiles below them melted slightly. Voldemort quickly cast a shield and held it as best he could as even behind the shield he could still feel the heat and power from the flame. He knew he would not hold out and quickly vanished from the spot to his left a few meters back.

Harry ended his flame blast and waited for Voldemort to make the next move. He did not have to wait long as Voldemort began swinging his wand in a large circle above him, and as he did so, large torrents of fire was was being expelled from the tip before the Dark Lord jabbed his wand forward sending the massive fire to Harry.

As the massive fire came at Harry, the front turned into a large head of a snake with it's maw open, as if ready to eat him. Harry lowered himself on to the ground and quickly summoned a black sword from the smoke around him and held it in front of him. The smoke that surrounded him impaled the ground to keep him from being blasted away. He then braced himself as the fire snake crashed against his sword and split down the middle. After a few seconds that felt like minutes, the torrent of fire ended and Harry was even angrier than before.

Voldemort snarled at Harry as he could not believe someone so young could hold out against him for so long. He began sending a barrage of hexes and curses at the boy, each more lethal then the last. Harry willed the smoke to solidify and began intercepting the spell fire as he sent spikes towards them. Explosions could be seen as the spells impacted the spikes and that resulted in the entire ministry shaking from the power that as being sent out.

As the barrage ended, Harry did not let Voldemort catch his breath and though he did not have his wand, Harry's magical pool was immense with his new powers. Harry sent out a barrage of Voldemort's own curses back at him, only to add to his own attack by sending a volley of his spikes at the Dark Lord. Voldemort created a powerful shield that absorbed the immense spellfire and it also managed to stop the spikes from reaching him.

He then pulled his arms together as he collapsed the immense power from his shield before casting his arms out and sending a shockwave of the power throughout the atrium. This shockwave broke every glass window in the room and would have sent Harry back if he did not have the impaled spikes in the ground.

Nothing happened as Harry and Voldemort stared each other down before the whoosh of air and the green hue of fire alerted them to someone entering from the Floo. Both wizards turned to see the grey robed, long white haired beard of Albus Dumbledore. He did not seemed shocked to see Voldemort there, he was however surprised by the amount of destruction. He was even more surprised by the appearance of Harry.

"What happened to you Harry?" he asked in worry.

"We are not Harry. We are more powerful that Harry." Harry replied.

"Then who are you?" Dumbledore asked.

"We are Vengeance." the newly anointed Vengeance proclaimed.

* * *

 **Okay, first things first.**

 **Harry in his scaly, bat wing, black smoke self is now known as Vengeance. He is the pain and anger and darker side of Harry that Harry himself has tried to suppress for years.**

 **You also get to see just what Harry can do with the Sands of Time at his disposal, and as such there will be more of that in future chapters. Make no mistake, Harry has some control of time and this will be explained most likely in the next chapter, as will others.**

 **So all in all, please send a review and tell me your thoughts on this chapter, send a PM to me if you have any questions and other than that, remember to have an AWESOME DAY!**


	3. A Matter of the Heart

**Here is the third chapter for this story.**

 **WARNING! WARNING! There will be some content that may make some uncomfortable as well as some suggestive themes, so please if they make you unwell please or squeamish, you can be be assured that it does not last long. Anyway, please enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

"We are Vengeance." The newly anointed Vengeance proclaimed.

Both Voldemort and Dumbledore stared at the person standing before them. One was in confusion and fear while the other was in anger. Both however did not know how to process this new wild card that was currently in play.

"What happened to you Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"Do not think to judge or question me Dumbledore!" Vengeance snapped back harshly. "It's because of your secrecy that caused the death of Sirius Black!"

"What?!" Dumbledore cried out.

"That snake faced bastard decided to use my non existent Occlumency shields to send me a vision of Sirius being tortured in the Department of Mysteries. I, along with some of my friends went after him only to find out it was a trap." Vengeance explained.

"My boy-." Dumbledore began, only for Vengeance to give a snarl.

"You have NO RIGHT to call me that due to your actions!" Vengeance shouted at Dumbledore. He then quickly turned to face Voldemort. "And don't think you can make some kind of escape! I'm not done with you yet!"

"You are naive Potter, if you believe you can defeat me." Voldemort sneered, however there was a very small part of that feared for his life.

"Didn't look that way to me five minutes ago." Vengeance replied.

Voldemort snarled in anger at the cheek of Vengeance. So he raised his wand into the air and every shard of glass from the broken windows raised high into the air. With a jab of his wand, he sent every shard towards Dumbledore and Vengeance, hoping to at least deal damage to one of his enemies. Dumbledore raised his wand and managed to create a shield that turned every glass shard into dust when it impacted his shield. Vengeance meanwhile simply waved his arm to the left and sent every glass shard to the wall.

Once that was done, Vengeance disappeared into the ground, as if swallowed him whole, only to rise from the ground behind Voldemort using the shadows of the area. Voldemort, who sensed someone behind him swiftly turned only to be sent back several feet by Vengeance, who had sent a banishing charm to the Dark Lord. Deciding to have some fun, Vengeance cast the levitation charm on Voldemort and proceeded to raise his arm up and and down, causing Voldemort to be raised into the air and be slammed into the ground, much like a child bashing his plushie onto the floor.

Vengeance that finally let Voldemort go while in the air and watched as Voldemort fell to the ground with a groan, to which he began laughing. Voldemort quickly got to his feet and sent the killing curse towards Harry, who simply stepped to one side and let the curse fly by him.

However, before Voldemort could continue his attack, the atrium began to fill up with people arriving from the Floo Network. One of the first people to arrive was the Minister of Magic himself, Cornelius Fudge while behind him was the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement Amelia Bones, aunt of Hufflepuff Susan Bones.

"It's him! You Know Who!" Fudge cried out.

Voldemort glared at Fudge before turning away from him to glare at Vengeance and apparating out of the building. Just in time to as the Phoenix members began to enter the area as well as Harry's friends. Dumbledore, who had been silent the entire time and even unhelpful in the fight walked towards the still transformed Harry. He looked like he wanted to say something, only for another person to cry out.

"Harry!" Hermione's voice called out as she ran towards Vengeance.

"Ms Granger wait!" Dumbledore cried out, only for Hermione to ignore him and continue rushing towards Vengeance.

Vegeance meanwhile turned swiftly to face the person who had called out his other persona. When he saw who it was that called out to him, the Harry Potter inside him stirred, hoping to revert control back to himself. Vengeance meanwhile, being the darker persona of Harry Potter stared at the now fully clothed Hermione Granger with lust and hunger.

As Hermione came to a stop in front of him, she stared with her warm chocolate brown eyes into his black void ones. She raised her hand to touch his cheek only for Vengeance to grip her arm tightly.

"Harry?" Hermione asked in sadness and slight fear.

Vengeance ignored her question and with his new powers and magical knowledge, shadowed out of the Ministry and away from Dumbledore.

* * *

In the broken and clawed bedroom of the Shrieking Shack, a pair of shadows rose from the floor before stopping. Once it was over, Vengeance was standing in front of Hermione, her arm still held tightly in his hand. Hermione stumbled a little before swiveling her head around as she recognized the room she was in.

"Harry, what are we doing in the Shrieking Shack. For that matter, HOW are we in the Shrieking Shack?" Hermione asked.

"Sorry, Harry's not here. Would you like to leave a message." Vengeance replied.

"Harry, please. Let go of my arm." Hermione said as she tried to wrest her arm free, but with Vengeance's tight grip it was impossible.

Instead of doing so, Vengeance simply dragged Hermione towards the bed and tossed her onto it. Once she was laid on the bed Vengeance began to feel Hermione up as his scaled hands went under her repaired shirt. Hermione began to trash around the bed as she began to realise that this was not the Harry she knew. Hermione began to try and push this monster away until Vengeance gave a growl and willed shadow chains to grab her wrists and legs and chain her down to the bed, with her arms above her head.

With that taken care of, Vengeance continued to feel the girl up as his scaly hands ran over her smooth skin up until he felt the soft texture of her bra. At that contact, Hermione let out a sob as Vengeance decided to remove his hands from under her shirt. He then raised his right index finger and created a single claw while he used his left hand to clamp down upon her throat to make sure that Hermione did not struggle.

Vengeance's claw hovered just above her shirt before dipping down until claw made contact with the fabric, and with ease began to tear away at her shirt. It did not take long before the shirt was cit in two down the middle, exposing her skin to the cool air and her top to the monster above her.

Vengeance let out a growl as he grabbed the shirt and tore it from her body, exposing her entire top half to Harry, leaving only her bra to cover her breasts.

"Harry. Please." Hermione whimpered as sobs escaped her. "Your hurting me."

That line alone made the Harry Potter within Vengeance snap. Vengeance quickly got off of Hermione and the shadows that held Hermione down to the bed vanished as he began to trash around the room as loud roars began to fill the room. As Vengeance struggled to retain control of the body he was using, Harry Potter within was smashing his way through every block and wall that Vengeance was setting up.

As Harry slowly began regaining control of his body, the smoke that surrounded him, began to disappear, while the bat like wings flickered before going out. His skin was no longer filled with scales and with the struggles going on, his hair turned back to it's midnight black color until the only thing left to revert was his eyes. His eyes in fact was rapidly shifting between emerald green to total blackness until at last, with one final roar, Vengeance was contained within and Harry Potter was left panting on his hands and knees.

Harry stared at the floor with wide eyes, he was taking great lung filling breaths and he tried to block the massive pain that was being emanated from his. as his body stopped trembling from the exertion of regaining his body back, Harry turned to stare at Hermione as she too stared at him, not bothering to cover herself. From her eyes, he knew that Hermione was worried about him, but under all that was fear, and that was all caused by him.

"H-Harry?" Hermione asked.

"DON'T!" Harry shouted. "Please! Just don't."

"Harry please!" Hermione pleaded as she got off of the bed and slowly walked up to him.

"I hurt you Hermione. How could I do that to you. I almost r-raped you" Harry said, struggling to not collapse into a ball and cry as the last few hours all came back like a tsunami.

"It wasn't you Harry." Hermione said as she knelt next to Harry and took him into her arms. "it was that thing. You are not at fault."

Harry shook his head. "But he is Hermione. He is my dark side. He is everything that Voldemort is."

"But he isn't you. You are kind, compassionate and brave!" Hermione said, trying to convince the man she love. "You are not nor will you ever be the monster that Voldemort is."

"How can you say that Hermione? I almost raped you for god's sake!" Harry asked.

"But you didn't. That thing was in control and I will never believe that the man I fell in love with would ever try to do something like that." Hermione answered.

As Harry calmed down slightly, Hermione began to shift her hand in his messy hair, something that she learned helped to either calm Harry down or even lull him to sleep. This made things easier for both teenagers as they let their thoughts wander to last few hours and what had happened in that time.

This silence would not last long as Harry began to shift in Hermione's arm until he was out of her hold. He then stood up on his feet and held out a hand to help Hermione up. With a gracious smile she took his hand and with ease Harry pulled Hermione up. Unfortunately he pulled with a little to much force and instead of just pulling her up to her feet, he pulled her towards him, so much so that Hermione stumbled forwards and crashed into Harry sending them both back to the ground.

Harry groaned as his back stung from the fall and he raised his head to look down, only to see Hermione raise her head up giving him a clear wonderful view of her cleavage. He could feel his face light up like like a star as he averted his eyes away from the view, something that Hermione noticed as she had a coy smile on her face.

"Aw, is Harry emberassed to see me without my top?" she asked as she pressed herself down more upon Harry.

Harry stammered as he tried to voice out a coherent answer, only to look like a blubbering fish. Something that sent Hermione in a fit of giggles. Harry smiled at her and brought his hands to her sides and immediately began tickling her, making Hermione yowl in laughter as she rolled off of Harry and onto the floor. Harry followed up by rolling above her and continued his assault.

"Harry! Stop!" Hermione said in between laughs.

"Never!" Harry exclaimed as he pressed his tickling assault.

Peels of laughter continued until Hermione grabbed Harry head and brought it crashing down and brought her lips to his into a kiss.

* * *

Harry blinked his eyes as he began to wake up.

The first thing he noticed was that he was in a very soft bed, much softer then his bed in the dormitory. The other thing he noticed was that he was naked in bed. That would not have such a problem if he also did not notice the brown bushy hair of his girlfriend also naked in the bed snuggled up to him.

As the previous nights event returned to his waking mind, he frowned in sadness and grief but as more of the vents returned, he gave a mile wide smile as he remembered what happened after the whole Shrieking Shack incident.

He had called Dobby to bring himself and Hermione to the Room of Requirement, where they explore their budding relationship and soon one thing led to another and they were soon on a bed provided by the room. Clothes were discarded and hours of incredible pleasure was experienced by both teens as they poured their feeling out to each other through their passions.

When he tried to move himself, he felt Hermione hold onto his right arm tighter, making untangling himself much harder without waking her. That thought went out the window when felt her stirring in his arm, which in turn made his lower region also stir when Hermione rubbed herself unknowingly on him.

"Morning sleepy." Harry greeted softly.

"Hmmm. What time is it?" Hermione asked as she sat up on the bed, the blanket falling from her body and exposing her naked body to his eyes.

Casting a _tempus_ spell, he saw that it was only eight in the morning. He turned back to Hermione to tell her the time only for his breath to leave him as he gazed at Hermione's naked. His eyes raked over her beautiful figure from her long luscious legs to her slim waist, her full breast and her beautiful face. He was staring at her for such a long time that Hermione actually caught him staring, only to giggle.

"What?" Harry asked in confusion.

"You look so funny when you stare at me." Hermione answered, only to run into another fit of giggles.

"I look funny?" Harry asked.

Hermione continued to giggle until she was laughing at him. Growling playfully, Harry grabbed her arm and pulled her back down to the bed.

"Ah! Harry!" Hermione shrieked before laughing as Harry tickled her sides.

"Say I look funny now, Hermione." Harry asked as he continued to tickle her.

This tickling continued on until Harry stopped his assault and began to make out with his girlfriend, which led to a full fifteen minutes of kissing and whispers of feelings from the two lovers. When they were done playing around and making out, they quickly took a shower and called for Dobby to bring them a fresh set of their robes. When the excitable House-Elf returned, they changed and walked out of the room and back into the empty halls of Hogwarts.

They knew that by this time, most of the students were in the Great Hall having their breakfast. Hoping to avoid the staring, whispering and questioning by his fellow students, he summoned Dobby.

"How can Dobby be helping the Great Harry Potter." Dobby asked with his large tennis ball sized eyes.

"Dobby, is Professor Dumbledore back in Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

Dobby nodded his head, his bat like ears flapping as he did so. "Sir sir. Headmaster Dumblesdore is in office right now."

Harry nodded in understanding. "That's good, Dobby. Could you please bring us into his office. There are things that we should talk about."

Dobby shook his head in sadness. "I's be sorry, but Headmaster not be allowing students to use House Elves to bring students into his office."

Harry thought about what to do seeing as they could not just have Dobby apparate them into Dumbledore's office. He also didn't want to walk through the school and be caught unawares by a passing student of professor. However as he was thinking, he did not notice that his body was glowing softly.

"Harry!" Hermione's shout startled him back to the present.

"What?" Harry asked.

"You're glowing!" Hermione answered as she stared at Harry as the mark on his forearm glowed.

"Am I?" harry asked as he looked down at himself, before feeling a sickening sense of nausea.

His vision began to swim and his thoughts turned heave before collapsing onto the floor. The last thing he saw was Hermione and Dobby looking down upon him in worry before closing his eyes as darkness took him.

* * *

Harry's eyes snapped opened.

The first thing he noticed was that he was no longer in Hogwarts as he noticed that he was standing in empty white expanse that seemed to stretch on for eternity. Turning his head, he looked for anything that could tell him where he was, he was dismayed to notice that the area was the same all over.

"Hello!" Harry called out. "Anybody here?!"

Silence only greeted his call and so with a shrug he decided that standing around would not do him good and so began walking forwards.

He did not know how long he has been walking for. 10 minutes? 15? 2 hours? With the background being the same all around, it was impossible to tell how long he has been walking or even know where he was walking to. This continued on for a while until he began to hear soft ringing wind chimes.

The soft chimes were then followed by the sound of a child giggling behind him. Harry turned to the sound only to find the same empty white expanse. Again he heard the chimes and giggling behind him only to be met with the same white expense.

"Harry." A ghostly voiced said behind him.

Turning swiftly, hoping to catch the person, he was instead met with a simple blue door that opened on its own. For some strange reason, he could not see what was through the door as there was a brightness that kept him from seeing past it. And for a third time he heard the heard the sounds of a child giggling and the soft sounds of chimes in the wind. Only this time he felt something brush past him before turning around and for that split second he saw a young Hermione rush into the door, only for him to notice that her eyes were the same shade of green as his.

"Come on daddy!" the young not Hermione called out before turning around again and rush through the door.

Harry did not know what to do as he did not want to stay in this white expanse forever, but he also did not know what was behind the door except for perhaps a young child. Shrugging his shoulders he took one step forwards.

"Gryffindors charge." he said quietly before entering the door.

* * *

 **I know! I know! I said that things were going to be explained, but things changed as I continued to write this chapter until it was different from the original plan. HOWEVER! I promise you that the next chapter is where explanations will be told.**

 **Anyway, leave a review and tell me your thoughts, and if you have any questions, PM me.**

 **And remember to have an AWESOME DAY!**


	4. Explanations by Past and Future

**This is one long chapter! A great deal is explained within this chapter alone and so I hope you like what I have written within. Enjoy.**

* * *

As Harry blinked the spots out of his vision, he slowly began to notice things.

The first was that he noticed was that he was in a house. The floor was covered in a soft sky blue carpet. From the hallway he was in he could see that the living room was to his left. In it was a simple wooden table with soft plush chairs on either ends of the tables while a couch sat facing the wall that had a fireplace with the mantelpiece above it. To the right was a kitchen with a table in the middle, most likely for when the family has to eat. He noticed that the kitchen was in perfect order and very clean, by the light shine on the marble table.

However his detailing of the main floor of the house was interrupted by the feeling of someone grabbing his hand. Looking down, he saw the same girl from earlier hold onto his right with both of hers. By her size, Harry could tell she was no older then four or five years old.

"Come on dad!" The little girl whined. "Grandpa and grandma really want to talk to you!" she said as she began dragging a very confused Harry towards the living room.

"O-okay." harry replied as he let the child drag him around.

When the girl dragged him into the room, he did not expect grandpa and grandma to be his parents who did not even look as if they aged past forty. His parents were both standing in front of him and they were both smiling at him, something that Harry never got a chance to ever see besides the times when he would go to stare at the Mirror of Erised.

"Hello Harry." His father greeted.

Harry did not notice the girl let go of his hand and run up the stairs, nor did he care as he slowly stepped up to his father. As he stood in front of his father, he could really understand why many people say that he looked exactly like his father. He turned his head slowly to stare at his mother. She looked as beautiful as everyone had claimed she was and he could see why his father fell for her. However what captivated him the most was the same shade of emerald green eyes that they both shared.

"Mom? Dad?" Harry whispered as he stared at their smiling faces, or in his mother's case, crying.

"Yes Harry. It's us. It's really us." His mother replied. "My boy. My sweet baby boy is home and so grown up."

At that Harry broke down as he let the tears he was holding back fall as he pulled his parents into a hug, one they gladly returned. They continued to hug for another five minutes before separating and taking seats on the couches in the case for his parents and on the chair for Harry. As they sat down, the young girl returned, this time with two other people.

The first person he noticed was the baby that was being held by a woman. When he took a close look at the baby, he swore he was looking at himself as a baby as the baby had the same black hair on his head and emerald eyes. However he was wrong in that it was himself as a baby as he noticed that with a closer look the baby was in fact a girl.

Harry then turned his gaze away from the baby and towards the woman and the view took his breath away. For in front of him was an older Hermione Granger. He noticed that her hair was no longer bushy and instead flowed down much more easily. The older Hermione giggled at him as she noticed his gobsmacked look, something that the baby noticed and began giggling as well. The older Hermione moved towards the couch and sat the baby down onto the floor and everyone, including Harry watched the baby crawl over to her sister, who was playing with soft plush stags and dragons.

A sudden knock at the door alerted everyone that someone was outside of the door.

The older Hermione had a mile wide smile and gave Harry a wink before making her way to the door and opening it. Though he could not see who it was, Harry felt the room fill up with happiness and love as the person stepped through. Once again Harry was shocked as the person that just entered, was an older version of himself.

"Are you me?" Harry asked, only for his question to be ignored as the young girl saw him and pounced on him.

He watched his older self scoop the girl up and toss her into the air slightly before kissing her cheek. "Hey there Catherine. Have you been a good girl?" his older self asked.

The girl, Catherine nodded her head vigorously. "Uh huh! I've been a good girl." she answered.

"Good girl!" Older Harry replied before setting her down back to the floor, where the girl went back to her playing.

Older Harry then turned to younger Harry and and smiled at him. He then took a seat in the chair opposite younger Harry's before looking at older Hermione and whispering in her ear. Older Hermione nodded and picked up the baby and called for Catherine to follow.

"So, what is this? Why am I here. Where am I?" Harry asked.

Older Harry smiled at him. "This is your mind Harry. We, well actually, I called you here to explain some things about what you have just went through in the past 24 hours."

Harry looked down in sadness and grief as he thought about Sirius, holding back his tears. Something that his parents noticed and went up to him and held him as he once again fell into sadness and grief.

"Harry, look at me son." James said as he grabbed his son's shoulders. Harry looked up to his father and saw within the man's eyes the love and hope within. "What happened to Sirius was NOT your fault. Sometimes the things we seek to prevent will always happen, no matter how much we try to prevent them. Sirius knew the risks of going, but he still did. He loved you Harry, never forget that he loved so much that he was willing to die for you."

"I wish he didn't have to." Harry replied.

"I know Harry, but would Sirius want you to be sad about him dying?" James asked, to which Harry shook his head. "If anything, he would be ecstatic as he would finally be at peace and at the same time play every single prank he could think of."

Harry smiled at that as he imagined the spirits of the dead getting pranked by the infamous Sirius Black. Calming his thoughts, he looked towards his older self and nodded as his parents went back to their seats. "Alright."

"Before we begin however, do you remember your second year? More specifically about your battle against the Basilisk?" Older Harry asked, to which the younger version of himself nodded. "Good. Now, am I right in saying that your arm was pierced by a Basilisk Fang in the end as you killed said beast to which Fawkes healed you by crying on your wound?" Again younger Harry nodded. "Alright then. Now when Fawkes did this, it cured you of the poison of the Basilisk, but it did not eradicate the venom from it. The tears that Fawkes cried went into your blood, as did the Basilisk venom." Older Harry explained.

"So, what does that mean for me?" Younger Harry asked.

Older Harry held one hand up in a halt gesture. "Patience Harry. Now, normally this would have been left dormant, useless actually. But what happened in the Department of Mysteries, more specifically within the Time Room changed that. If you would look upon your right forearm, tell me what you see." he asked.

Younger Harry looked skeptically at his older counterpart but did as he asked and looked at his forearm. It was then he noticed the scar that was left from the spell the Death Eater sent yesterday. In all the commotion, he did not notice that his scar had healed up, in fact he believed that he had actually forgot about his new scar until now.

"What has this got to do with anything." he asked.

"Well, it seemed that when the Time Turners were destroyed, some of the sands that allow for time travel managed to fall into you fresh cut and thus into your bloodstream. That managed to reactivate the tears of Fawkes and venom from the Basilisk. This in turn also reactivated the effects that each of the properties had. The Sands of Time also gave you the ability to control time to a certain degree." Older Harry answered.

"Meaning?" Younger Harry asked as he was left confused by what his older self said. It actually reminded him of Hermione whenever she was giving out a lecture.

Older Harry sighed. "The Phoenix tears gave you the ability to control fire while the Basilisk venom gave you the to be resistant to negatively effecting potions or poisons as well as give you skin as hard as Basilisk scales." he answered in simpler terms.

Harry nodded dumbly as he processed the information that was given to him. The ability to control fire was something that he was pretty happy with as he now could throw fireballs at Vernon and not get harassed by the Ministry. The resistance to poisons and negative potions would help in case someone tried to actually poison him. But what really kept his thoughts occupied was the ability to control time.

"Just how much of a degree are we talking about." he asked.

"Well, you can't travel in time, backwards or forwards. You can however see into all possibilities of an event if you can learn to do so, something that you already unconsciously witnessed in the Death Chamber." Older Harry listed. "You can also reverse time on an area or a specific person and even create time loops."

"That's quiet the list." Harry commented.

Older Harry simply nodded before turning towards James and Lily, who have been silent throughout the entire exchange. Looking at them, younger Harry saw that something seemed to be bothering them as his mother had this pained expression on her face. "What?" he asked.

James and Lily did not say anything before his mother spoke up. "Harry, honey, have you ever wondered why your scar hurts whenever you sense Voldemort?" she asked, to which he nodded. "Well, the reason it does that is because, within that scar is a piece of Voldemort's soul."

"It's also where Vengeance comes from." James added in.

Harry sat there in shock, unable to process that particular piece of information. The only things that were in his head was the disgusting feeling of being violated in every single way imaginable. Learning that he had a piece of Voldemort in his scar was disconcerting. "WHAT!" he shouted.

"Harry please, allow us to explain." Lily pleaded.

Calming down, Harry stared at everyone in askance. "Explain." he stated.

Here, Older Harry began to spoke. "The piece within you is called a Horcrux, it is the most disgusting and darkest artifact for any single witch or wizard to create. What it does is that the person in question has to deliberately commit a murder, something that would damage your soul. After that the person has to cast a spell that would rip the damaged portion of the soul and encase it in an object." he explained.

Harry shuddered once the explanation was done as he could never imagine anyone wanting to split their soul. "So how many can someone make?"

"There has only been a single recorded case of a Horcrux being made and that was made by Herpo the Foul. Voldemort, being the mad bastard that he was, decided to create six, while also creating a unintentional seventh." Older Harry explained.

"What happens when all of these Horcruxs are destroyed?" Younger Harry asked.

"Voldemort will once again be mortal. The Horcruxes are the only things keeping him tethered to the mortal plain and thus immortal." Older Harry answered. "In fact, you already destroyed one during your second year."

"The dairy?" Harry asked, to which his older self nodded. "So that leaves six more. And by what you said earlier, I assume that I was this seventh unintentional Horcrux?" Harry asked, again his older self nodded. "How do we get rid of it? I would rather not have to stab my scar with a Basilisk fang."

Older Harry sighed as he looked to the ground. "Unfortunately, Voldemort is the only person who can do so. The reason for this is because of your mother and the protection she gifted to you when she died all those years ago." Older Harry explained, which confused Harry.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because when Voldemort took your blood to use for his resurrection, he also took Lily's protection. Therefor, for the Horcrux to be destroyed, you MUST die by the hand of Voldemort for ' _neither can live while the other lives'_ , meaning that only Voldemort can kill you and vice versa." Older Harry explained. "This does not mean you have to sacrifice yourself Harry. It just means that Voldemort must be the one to kill you."

"What about the other Horcruxes?" Younger Harry asked.

"That is not for me to explain. Ask Dumbledore to teach you more about Tom Riddle and his past. It is there that you will learn." Older Harry explained.

"Why can't you just tell me?" Younger Harry asked.

"I've already tampered enough in this timeline. I cannot tell you more." Older Harry stated.

"What do you mean by 'this timeline'?" Young Harry asked.

"I'm not you Harry Potter." The Older Harry stated. "Well, not your future self at least. I'm from another timeline, one that had many similarities and differences. I will not go into detail as my time is running out. But I will say this, go to China. Learn their branch of Magic. They will teach you ow to be a better wizard."

Younger Harry nodded and watched as his counterpart stood from his chair and walked towards the hallway. He watched as he took out his wand, a wand that looked quite similar to Dumbledore's own. He stared as his counterpart drew a large triangle in the air before drawing a circle within the triangle and finishing up with a single line that bisected the triangle and circle. With that, Older Harry returned his wand into his robes and thrust his left hand forward causing the symbol in front of him to burst into flames and open a portal. With a smile and a wink, his counterpart vanished, the portal closing soon after.

"Cool." Harry stated as he stared at the spot his counterpart just stood.

He then felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning to look, he saw that it was his father. "So! Tell me about Hermione!" he asked.

* * *

Snapping his eyes wide, Harry looked around as his vision returned to him as well as his other senses. Judging by the ceiling that he so often stared at when he was here, he knew that he was in the Hospital Wing. Looking to his side, he saw Hermione with her arms crossed on the bed with her head resting atop them quietly sleeping. With his right hand, he began to stroke her soft brown hair, all the while thinking about everything that he had just learned.

A small moan was let out from Hermione as she began to stir from her dreams. As she got up from her sleep, stretching her arms up high and arcing her back as she did so, she still had not noticed that Harry was awake.

"Hello Hermione." Harry greeted with a grin.

"Hey Harry." She mumbled back sleepily, only for her to jump in surprise and turn to stare at him with wide eyes. "HARRY!" she cried.

Harry laughed at her reaction as she stood up and began fussing over him, asking if he was alright and what had happened. He quickly grabbed her hands as his girlfriend began to become even more worried and panicked. "Hermione, I'm fine. Really. I just had a chat with myself in my head."

Hermione stopped mumbling and stared at her boyfriend. "Are you sure your okay Harry? No headaches or scar aching."

"No, not at the moment." Harry answered. "How long was I out?"

"About a few hours, I think." Hermione answered. "Professor Dumbledore came rushing when he heard what had happened and began questioning me on everything that happened after we left the Ministry."

"What did you tell him?" Harry asked.

"Only the important things. Not about what we did during the night, I assure you. But.." Hermione stopped as she trailed off.

"But?" Harry prodded.

"But I think he suspects what happened, he did say congratulations and that he was happy to win some kind of bet, though I'm not sure what." Hermione explained.

"And once again I must congratulate the both of you for finding love in such trying times." A voice spoke.

Both teens turned to see Albus Dumbledore walking up to them, a copy of the Daily Prophet in his hands. As soon as he stood in front of Harry's bed, he handed the copy of the Daily Prophet to the teen. Unfolding the paper, he stared at the headlines of the newspaper, a scowl on his face.

 ** _He Who Is Not To Be Named Returns_**

 ** _by Rita Skeeter_**

 _That is right dear readers. Your eyes are not deceiving you._

 _The Dark Lord that terrorized us during the First Wizarding War has returned._

 _He made his first appearance last night in front of hundreds,_ _including the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge._

 _It is to be noted that he was only spotted after what seemed like a massive battle took place in the atrium within the Ministry of Magic._ _It seemed that Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore had been battling the Dark Lord as they were also both spotted facing the Dark Lord._

 _It would appear that young Mr Potter, along with Ronald Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Ginevra Weasley and Hermione Granger were tricked by the Dark Lord about a prophecy contained within the Department of Mysterious. When they arrived, they were ambushed by Voldemort's top lieutenant._

 _The young teens managed to battle their way out, destroying hundreds of Ministry property as they did so. However, it would seem that they were caught when the Death Eaters managed to hold them hostage within the Death Chamber, leaving young Mr Potter to have no choice but to hand over the Prophecy. However, Mr Potter used his wits and managed to turn the tables on the Death Eaters to force them to release his friends._

 _It was at that point that members of the vigilante group known as the Order of the Phoenix arrived. The Order of the Phoenix was a vigilante created by Albus Dumbledore to combat the Death Eaters during the First Wizarding War. Among the members were Aurors Kingsley Shacklebot and Nyphadora Tonks and retired senior Auror Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody. Arthur Weasley and former Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor Remus Lupin as well as the now debunked criminal Sirius Black._

 _That's right audience, Sirius Back the infamous prisoner that escaped Azkaban Prison two years ago, murderer of thirteen muggles and Peter Pettigrew and traitor to the Potters was innocent of all charges sans the escaping of Azkaban Prison. It would seem that Sirius Black helped to fight against the Death Eaters before sadly falling in battle by the hand of Bellatrix Lestrange._

 _After that, details are sketchy at best as young Mr Potter seemed to change after witnessing Sirius Black fall through the Veil. Details provided by witnesses stated that Mr Potter grew black bat wings made of black smoke and seemed to be surrounded by a dark aura. Other features included his hair turning pale white and his eyes turning black. The last sighting by witnesses was when Mr Potter went after the escaping Bellatrix._

 _What does this mean for the Wizarding World now that Mr Potter's and Dumbledore's cries of the Dark Lord's return was true?_

 _What was the strange transformation that Mr Potter go through?_

 _These questions will be answered in the coming months as the Ministry is still in a state of emergency, but worry not, this reporting will make sure to spread the truth as soon as it is known._

 _For more details on Harry Potter, see Page 2_

 _For more details on Albus Dumbledore, see Page 2_

 _For full list of Death Eaters captured, see Page 3_

 _For full list of combatants during the battle, see Page 3_

 _For more details of the Order of the Phoenix, see Page 4_

 _For more details on You Know Who, see Page 4_

 _For more details on Sirius Black, see Page 4_

"Fuck." he said as he folded the paper and placed it next to his bed.

* * *

 **Damn! That took alot out of me! I hope that helped you understand better on what Harry's capable of. What about that cameo of the Master of Death Harry meeting this Harry. I can bet that some of you believed that he was his future self.**

 **Anyway, I also want to address about Sirius dying and Bellatrix escaping. I wanted someone to die originally anyway. It was a toss up between Hermione or Sirius. I chose Sirius simply because it was not only easier, but I felt that Sirius' death was what really pushed Harry to change. though not in the books but it will definitely in this story!**

 **So leave a review and tell me your thoughts, PM me if you have any questions and remember to have an AWESOME DAY!**


	5. A Strange Meeting

**Here is another chapter for you. Enjoy.**

* * *

Harry stared at Dumbledore as he was internally processing the fact that someone spoke to Skeeter about the events within the Ministry. He knew that it had to be one of his friends and that while he did not blame them for answering questions, the fact that it was in such detail bothered him.

"Who was it?" Harry asked.

"You will have to be clearer Harry, who did what?" Dumbledore asked.

"Who gave such details, especially to Skeeter?" Harry reiterated, his gaze locked on his Headmaster.

Dumbledore stared back at Harry, a small frown upon his face, with a smidgen of disapproval in his eyes. "It was Mr Weasley, who spoke in such detail about what had happened soon after you and Ms Granger both left." he answered.

Harry said nothing but give a very long sigh as he placed his fingers against his forehead, hoping to stave of the migraine that was Ron. He was a good friend, but at times his ego and pride would get in the way of that. The fact that he spoke in such detail did not really surprise Harry, but it did put a damper on his current mood.

"Harry?" Dumbledore spoke, getting Harry's attention. When he had it he continued. "If you don't mind, Ms Granger told me about what happened after you left and this morning, I hope that you would tell me what happened to you?" he asked.

Harry slowly nodded as he gathered his thoughts and what he remembered of the conversation that took place. He then began to retell everything that had happened since he blacked out until he woke up. There was some raised eyebrows about the young girl at first. Then surprise at the mention of speaking to his parents and the possible future. Revulsion about the Horcruxes and in the case of Hermione, utter dread and fear at the mention that he himself was a Horcrux and the only method of destroying it. Dumbledore it seemed, seemed to age another hundred years. It was only when he told about his counterpart disappearing that Dumbledore interrupted.

"If you don't mind Harry, could you please draw out the symbol that was shown to you?" he asked.

Harry nodded and held up his finger and began to trace out the symbol from his memories using his fire. First the triangle, then the circle within and finally the line that bisects the triangle and circle. By the end of it the symbol that he saw was floating in the in fire, giving out a soft glow. Dumbledore looked intrigued and thoughtful as he stared at the symbol in front of him. He then took out his wand, the same one that his counterpart used.

"Did his wand by chance, look something like this?" Dumbledore asked as he held up his wand in a vertical position, the tip facing upwards.

"Yeah, that's the same wand." Harry answered with a nod. "What is so important about the symbol and wand Professor?"

"Another story for another time Harry, please continue." Dumbledore waved off.

"Well that's it really Professor. After that I just spent some time with my parents, talking about everything that happened in my life." Harry explained.

"Is there nothing else that you wish to inform me Harry." Dumbledore asked.

"There are two other thing Professor." Harry said, pausing, as if wondering whether he would grant such a request. "My counterpart said that you should teach me more about Voldemort and his past." Harry said to which Dumbledore nodded. "He also said that I should go to China, he said that they can teach me to be a better wizard."

At that Dumbledore seemed unsure as his eyes was cast down in thought before looking back at Harry. "Did he say where in China or with you are supposed to train with?" he asked.

"No sir." Harry answered with a shake of his head.

However at that moment a portal appeared and through the portal a man stepped out. He wore a set of dark blue robes, a red cape, black boots and a set of yellow gloves covering his hands. The man a had a simple black goatee, black hair swept back with some grey at the sides and had blue eyes. There was also a gold necklace on him that was shaped much like an eye.

Dumbledore immediately raised his wand, Hermione doing the same as they stared at the stranger that had just appeared in case he was a threat. Harry simply stared at the man in front of him not believing that the subject on who would train him and where would just come to them through a portal in the middle of the Hospital Wing.

"Please, lower your wands. There is no need to get violent, especially in a place of healing." The man said, unfazed by the two wands pointed at him.

"Please identify yourself sir and how you managed to breach Hogwarts' wards." Dumbledore stated.

"My name is Doctor Strange and as for how I entered, well that was rather simple as I created a portal between where I was and where I wanted to be." The man, Doctor Strange said, which had Hermione staring at him bug eyed.

This was noticed by both Hermione and Harry as they both turned to the young teen. "Hermione?" Harry asked. "Do you know who he is?"

Hermione simply nodded and slowly lowered her wand. "Doctor Stephen Strange was a renowned neurosurgeon widely regarded as being the very best in his field. That changed when he got into an accident after which he disappeared." she explained.

"That still just leaves on the why he is here, Ms Granger." Dumbledore said as he turned his back to Strange.

"I was told that I would to be training a Mr Potter from a mutual friend of ours. Someone you only just met in fact." Strange stated.

"My counterpart from another timeline." Harry answered, gaining a nod from Strange.

"Correct Mr Potter." Strange said. "He explained what has happened to you and your backstory. Now normally we would not just bring anyone in, but I was told that it was imperative that I train you."

"Are we leaving now?" Harry asked.

Strange simply shook his head. "No. Rather, I have a test for you. To see if you have what it takes to learn from us and our methods." With that said he snapped his fingers together and that was when Harry felt that he was holding onto a piece of paper.

Looking down he saw that it was indeed paper, a rather small one, about the size of a business cards that he saw lying around the kitchen when he was younger. He stared at the strange symbol on the paper as he did not recognize it. It was a simple circle with four sweeping lines that intersected on one side, in fact when he turned back Strange and the necklace he was wearing, it had the same symbol on it. Turning the paper over, he read it over:

 _Kamar-Taj_

 _Huangshan, China_

Harry then gave it to Dumbledore who took the slip of paper and read its two words on it before returning it to Harry. Dumbledore looked pensive as he seemed to be thinking on it before nodding to himself.

"Very well Harry, I will allow you to travel there, though I must stress the fact that you must be wary at all times." He stated as he stared at Harry.

Harry simply nodded his head in silence as he began to formulate a plan on reaching China. It was there that he was having trouble as he did believe that Uncle Vernon would even considering spending money to send him halfway across the world. Even if he somehow managed to convince his uncle he would still need to get a passport, something that could take time, something that he did want to waste.

It seemed Dumbledore read his thought process and cleared his throat. "If you don't mind Harry, I will help bring you there when you are ready to leave. That is if that is alright with you Mister Strange?" he asked, turning towards the Doctor.

"It's Doctor Strange. But as for your question, then yes you can help to bring him there." He answered before holding up a finger. "However, Mr Potter MUST make his own way towards Kamar-Taj by himself, to do so, he will have to find it." Strange replied before turning towards Harry. "Are you up for this Mr Potter? The training will be different and test you in ways you might not expect"

Was he? Truly?

In some small way he was, ready to grasp the opportunity with both hands and not let go. This was after all from what he saw a very different way to use magic, and wandlessly as well. He saw this as his first step in mastering his new found powers and hopefuly one step towards defeating Voldemort.

But on the other side was the uneasiness of it all. While the opportunity was there, it was still so sudden and almost weird, even by magical standards. A version of yourself telling you that you have to go another country to learn a different type of magic seemed outlandish to anyone. Add in his new powers and it seemed liked something that would be found in the fantasy section of a muggle library. He felt some amount of trepidation, at being alone once again all summer, perhaps with no contact to the outside world. Then again what was the alternative, doing chores for an ungrateful family that would rather see you die than live near you.

With a tentative nod, Harry gave his answer. "I am."

Strange stared at Harry long and hard, as if searching for any doubt in them, and while he knew hat the man could easily see through him, he said nothing of it. "Very well. I will ask this question when we meet again Mr Potter. Now, if you excuse me, I have a friend that is waiting to lecture me about the intricacies of tea." He said and with that he walked through the still open portal before it closed behind him.

At that moment Madam Pomfrey entered the Hospital Wing from her office and went straight for Harry. By the stern glare she sent him, she was not happy to see him here. "Ah! Back again Mr Potter. Honestly, perhaps I should just name your bed with the amount of times that you stay here." she said, ending with a smile.

Harry smiled at her. "Ah but Madam Pomfrey, if you did that, then I will constantly just hurt myself just to be in your wonderful company."

Pompfrey gave a huff, but could not hide the smile that was on her face. Everyone in the wing currently knew that she cared a great deal for Harry. In many way, Pompfrey was a doting grandmother, giving Harry some small words of wisdom while also making sure that he was taking care of himself.

"I don't think it would be to hard, seeing as trouble seems to find you even when you're just sitting down." Pompfrey replied before leaving to check on another patient.

Harry laughed out loud at that, as he knew that it both an exaggeration and also the truth at the same time. Hermione was smiling, while also grabbing on to his hand and squeezing it to reassure herself that he would hurt himself intentionally. Dumbledore was also smiling, pleased that Harry could still laugh and joke around somewhat despite what had happened in the past twenty four hours.

However, what Harry said in his tale about Voldemort creating more than one Horcruxes was what disturbed him greatly. He always wondered how Voldemort managed to survive his first death at the hands of Baby Harry. He had thought that Voldemort was right in that he delved into such Dark Magic that he found he key to immortality, only to have that theory squashed when Harry brought the Diary in his Second Year. That was when he began to have his suspicions and began researching about the Diary.

When he learned that it was a Horcrux, he was disgusted that Voldemort would create one, let alone more. That was when he began to suspect that there was more to Harry's scar than it being just a cursed scar left over. He took the facts that he knew about Harry's scar and the events that had happened last year and came to the conclusion that Harry's scar was a Horcrux. That more than anything scared him. How could he trust Harry to not accidentally share secrets to Voldemort.

That was why avoided Harry and ignoring his cries for help that Harry was trying to shout out.

Unfortunately it took the loss of his godfather and a change that turned him into something more. He was glad, glad that Harry did not let the information change him, that was why he would allow Harry to train with these different wizards. That and also the fact that his counterpart said so, and he did not believe that a Harry from a different timeline would lead another of himself astray.

He decided to cut into the happiness. "Harry, if you don't mind, when exactly do you wish to leave?" he asked.

"If it's all the same Headmaster, I would leave as soon as the school's year end." Harry replied.

"What about the Dursley's, surely you would wish to say your goodbyes or at the very least inform them?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry's face turned in a hard visage and his eyes turned cold at the mention of the Dursley's. He did not hate them, but they were not something you would call family. Any chance, even a small one was better then living with people that despised him. At times he wondered whether his mother was actually related to Petunia, seeing as their personalities seemed to differ in such extremes.

"No." Harry replied. "If anything, they would be happy to not have to deal with me for a whole summer."

Dumbledore wanted to say something but stopped himself. He wondered that maybe he was wrong about placing Harry at the Dursley's was the wrong thing, something that Minerva was against. Maybe she was right about them being the worst muggles imaginable. By the hard look and cold eyes, he knew at that moment that she was right. To that, he decided to ask one question.

"Do you consider the Dursey's family or the place where you lived home?" he asked.

"No." Harry repeated and with that, Dumbledore knew that the wards surrounding Privet Drive would soon collapse.

Dumbledore nodded sadly at that fact and excused himself to return back to his office.

* * *

As Harry watched Dumbledore walk off, he could not help but feel something had just changed, as if fate itself had decided to change the course of life in another direction, somewhere unknown. Shaking his head to drop such strange line of thought, he turned to his girlfriend and saw the worried look that she had.

"What?" he asked.

"Are you ok Harry?" Hermione asked. "You had this look on you."

Harry simply shook his head and gave her a smile. "I'm fine Hermione. There's nothing to worry about."

"I know. It''s just that you wish to leave for China to learn about a branch of magic I've never heard or read about, and I'm just worried that something will happen." Hermione said as she looked close to tears.

Harry immediately pulled Hermione into a hug and held on to her tightly. "I promise you Hermione, nothing will happen." he reassured. "You will see me again when I visit Diagon Alley. I'll make sure to send you as much mail as I possibly can."

He heard Hermione sniffle before she pulled back. He wiped the tears out of her eyes and slowly caressed her cheek with his thumb, getting rid of her tear tracks. "Promise?" she asked.

"Promise." Harry answered.

Suddenly the door to the Hospital Wing was banged opened and in stepped Ron, along with Neville, Ginny and Luna. They quickly spotted Harry and made their way towards the pair. However Ron didn't even make it to the foot of the bed before Hermione began to berate him.

"Really Ronald! Must you cause such a racket in the Hospital Wing?" Hermione asked, getting up and placing hands on her hips as she scowled at Ron.

"Aw come on Hermione! We just got back from kicking Death Eater butt! I think we can have a little fun before the Summer." Ron said, waving his hand a dismissive wave.

Hermione looked ready to fire into a rant, but Harry, always the mediator, quickly grabbed her hand and held onto it. When Hermione looked at their joined hands, he shakes his head slightly with Hermione nodding slightly in return. She took a deep breath before sitting back down.

Ron ignored all this and simply looked at Harry. "So what happened Harry. Back at the Ministry, You and Hermione just vanished and we only learn today that you're in the Hospital Wing after collapsing. It's not You-Know-Who, is it?" he asked.

Harry shook his head. "No Ron. Voldemort wasn't what made me collapse. As for what happened after Hermione and I left, I think she should answer the question." he answered, placing Hermione in the spotlight.

Hermione looked as like a deer caught in a headlight as she stared wide eyed at the group who were looking at her. She tried to say something only to close it and try again. In the end she just looked like a fish out of water. Something that Harry found funny as he burst out laughing. Hermione regained her senses and glared at Harry, huffing before turning away from everyone.

"Guess Hermione doesn't want to talk about it." Ron stated, shrugging his shoulders.

"Are you okay Harry?" Neville asked.

"I'm fine Neville. You?" Harry asked, to which Neville nodded in assurance that he was in good health. "What about the rest of you?" he addressed the rest.

"We're fine Harry. How was your talk. I hope you learned some useful information from yourself." Luna said in her dreamy far away voice.

Harry did not know how she knew about his talk in his mind, let alone that he was talking to his other self. But to be fair, Luna always surprised and confused him. He should really not be so surprised that she somehow knew about something like this. He wouldn't be surprised if she was some sort of seer.

"Yes Luna, I learned what I needed to know." Harry replied. Luna nodded her head and smiled at him.

* * *

 **So how was it? The reason I had Doctor Strange inside was because I just love magic works in the Doctor Strange movie so I decided to put it in here. Don't worry, this is the only character from the MCU. There are no other Marvel characters in here so you just have Doctor Strange.**

 **Anyway, leave a review and tell me your thoughts. PM me if you have questions.**

 **And remember to have an Awesome Day!**


	6. Broken Friendships and Deathly Hallows

**Sorry for the long delay but here is another chapter. Enjoy**

* * *

It was a few hours since he was released from the Hospital Wing and an hour after the End of Term Feast.

When he had entered the Great Hall for dinner, everyone in the hall stopped what they were doing and turned to stare at him, as if he was some sort of exotic animal. Naturally, he simply ignored them and went to where Hermione was sitting, oddly enough with Neville while Ron was off further to the front of the table, near the Teachers Table.

Harry walked through the torch lit halls towards the Headmaster's office where he knew that Dumbledore was waiting. While the prospect of not returning to the Dursleys was a good thing, there was something that overshadowed that and that was the recent fight that he and Ron just had in the Gryffindor Common Room.

 _Flashback_

 _Walking into the Common Room, Harry was met with the shouts of his best friend and girlfriend, and judging by the volume of their shouts, it was something that Ron had probably said or done. Though what he could have done or said to Hermione in such a short time to cause a shouting match between them intrigued him._

 _The first thing that he saw was Ron and Hermione standing in the middle of the room. Both of them was red faced and were both ready to tear each other apart. He noticed that Fred and George was behind Ron, ready to interfere in case Ron took it too far, while Ginny stood next to Hermione, ready to do the same. He also noticed Hermione was clutching today's Daily Prophet and with a sense of annoyance, he knew immediately why they were arguing._

 _"I just don't understand how you could tell everything that had happened, even Sirius' death and what happened to Harry after! I thought that maybe you would know not say things like that so soon!" Hermione screeched. "The worst part is that it was Skeeter that you told them to and you should know what she's like!"_

 _"Dammit Hermone, everyone should know what happened, I thought that this is the best way." Ron argued._

 _"They would have learned either way Ron. What is hard to ignore is the fact that you seem to not care that some things are meant to be kept secret, such as the prophecy and the creature I turned into." Harry said as he walked in between Ron and Hermione. "How can I trust you about things when at the opportunity you would tell all for some attention."_

 _"You don't understand-!" Ron started only for a loud bang to echo throughout the Common Room as the radio exploded in a shower of spark.  
_

 _"I don't understand? I think it's you who doesn't understand Ron. For as long as I have been part of the Wizarding World, I have been under the eye from every single person, expecting something from me. Do you really believe having everyone's attention is such a wonderful thing?" Harry asked before giving a hollow laugh that echoed the now silent Common Room. "People are fickle, they would raise you on a pillar, but would gleefully tear you down faster. You want attention Ron, well guess what? You've already had it all your life."_

 _"What are you talking about?" Ron asked._

 _"Your family." Harry answered simply. "You've always had this inferior complex because you believe that everything should be easy and fun, and give no thought to hard work. I can't believe I'm saying this, but you act more like my cousin and Draco put together. All three of you believe that everything should be handed to you for no other reason than because you exist. Well guess what? GROW UP!"_

 _By now Ron was fuming, his face as red as the hair as he glared at Harry. He could not believe that Harry would say such things, comparing him to his pig of a cousin and the slimy snake Malfoy. He did not care about the fact that everything Harry said was true, nor did he care about Harry's pity story. All he cared about was himself and how he could stand away from Harry's shadow._

 _"If you cannot see past your own inferiority complex to see the damage you have done, then perhaps we should no longer be friends. Maybe I should have seen it after the Triwizard Tournament, but I had hoped that you had grown up. But I guess you will always be a child throwing a tantrum when he doesn't get what he wants." Harry stated._

 _That last comment made Ron snap as he tried to swing at Harry only for Fred and George to quickly grab at him, struggling to keep him from attacking their friend._

 _"Let go of me! I need to teach this fucking traitor not to insult me!" Ron shouted as he used what strength to try and pull himself towards Harry._

 _"Calm down Ron! You're taking things way out of hand" Fred said as he pulled on his brothers arm, holding Ron back._

 _"Yeah Ron, calm yourself before you hurt yourself." George said._

 _Everyone in the Common Room was silent as they watched Ron try to pull himself free. What George said was true as everyone in the room knew that Harry was pretty powerful for his age._

 _"I don't have time for this. I need to speak to Professor Dumbledore, so if you two can regain control over your brother, I can leave." Harry said as he turned towards the Common Room entrance and was about to exit when he suddenly stopped when he heard what Ron said next._

 _"YOU FUCKING BASTARD! YOU'RE A DISGRACE TO GRYFFINOR AND YOUR PARENTS DIED FOR NOTHING!" Ron shouted, not thinking at all about what he said but that he said anything._

 _The entire room was silent as they all sat in shock at what Ron had just said. They did not care about what what Ron said about Harry being a disgrace to Gryffindor as that could not be further from the truth, but to say that his parents had died for nothing was something that should never be said, no mater the reason._

 _Harry stopped in his tracks as the words that Ron had shouted was being replayed in his head at an extremely fast rate. He did not care about what he first said, but rather that his parents had died for nothing. That brought back memories of his Uncle beating him up, calling him a freak and saying that his parents were good for nothing layabouts._

 _Those memories, along with what Ron had just said about his parents brought about the anger and hatred from the previous night. He could literally feel Vengeance trying to crawl out of him and tear Ron to shreds for his verbal attack. In fact, the only reason he was not doing or saying anything was because he was wrestling for control of his body against Vengeance and it took every ounce of his will to not change._

 _He managed to not turn into that monster and with a few deep breaths, he controlled himself. Turning around swiftly, he quickly got into Ron's space and sucker punched him in the nose, causing the red headed git to land on his arse with his nose not only broken but also bleeding heavily._

 _"The only reason I'm not doing anymore is because of what your family has done for me Ron. Don't expect myself or Hermione to be there for you when you fall." Harry said coldly before walking out of the Common Room and towards his destination._

* * *

After telling the stone gargoyle the password and climbing up the stairs soon after, he knocked on the door. As soon as he heard the 'Enter', he opened the door and stepped into the Headmaster's office for the second time this year. While the room still had the grandiose charm of someone who had knowledge of magic most did not know, the air in the room seemed heavy.

He noticed that Dumbledore was sitting in his chair, staring at Harry through his half moon glasses with a pensive and guilty look towards him. He noticed that Fawkes was seated on his perch, as majestic as he was. In fact as soon as Fawkes saw Harry, he let out a happy thrill and immediately the room seemed to lighten up slightly, lifting both Dumbledore's and Harry's spirits up slightly.

Not wasting anytime, Harry sat opposite the Headmaster and gave a long hard stare at the old man. Neither seemed to want to start the conversation as they both knew why he was here. Eventually Dumbledore decided that he would have to start the conversation, however, before he could, Harry started.

"Why didn't you tell me about the Prophecy?" He asked.

Dumbledore sighed before speaking. "As you know, your counterpart told you about the Horcrux's. The number of them and that you were made one unintentionally all those years ago." At Harry's nod, Dumbledore continued. "When Hagrid retrieved you from Godric's Hollow and as soon as I saw you, I knew that the scar upon your forehead was something special, though I did not know whether it was for good or not." Here Dumbledore stopped to make sure that Harry was following, which said young man was.

"When you gave me Voldemort's Diary at the end of your Second Year, I began to ponder and question about the diary, and it was then that I began to realize what Tom had done. So I began searching for more clues, anything everything I could learn about Tom after he left Hogwarts and that was when I realized just how many he had created. It was then that I began to question what purpose your scar had, ad when Sirius told me about the visions you saw last year did I learn that you yourself were a Horcrux. The reason I stayed away from you this whole year was because I feared that the connection that you had with Voldemort would leak sensitive information to him."

"You believed that if you told me the contents of the prophecy, that Voldemort would learn it as well through me." Harry stated.

"Precisely Harry! It was not because I did not trust you, but rather that I did not trust what was lying atop your forehead. That was why I instructed Severus to teach you Occlumancy, something I had hoped that would put your differences aside to stop the visions. I see now that that was a mistake on my part." Dumbledore explained.

"One thing makes no sense. If Voldemort came to me because of the Prophecy, then the question is is who told him?" Harry asked as he looked at Dumbledore in suspicion, who did not give any emotion away as e simply stared at Harry. That was when he realized who it was. "Snape. Snape was the bastard that told the prophecy to Voldemort."

"Yes. However, he only told half of the Prophecy as he fled before it could be finished. When he learned that your family was one of the targets, he came begging to me to protect your mother in exchange that he helps to spy on Tom." Dumbledore answered.

"That bastard didn't care that a child was going to die, only that my mother survive. I don't he would have cared about the trauma my mother would have gone through so long as she was alive." Harry snarled as his hatred for the greasy bastard gained new heights.

"Please understand that Severus cared greatly for your mother, enough for him to ask Tom to spare her, enough for him to become a Spy for the Order. It was through him that we know so much about Tom's plans and movements. He hopes that by spying for us he is hoping to redeem himself." Dumbledore said, hoping to stop Harry from killing Severus.

"He is the reason that I have been suffering my entire life! That bastard doesn't deserve to be redeemed! He will never be forgiven, and you best pray that we don't cross against each other because I will kill him." Harry vowed as his eyes turned black and his voice took on a much deeper and darker tone.

This was what Dumbledore was worried about if Harry ever learned who had told Voldemort the Prophecy. "Harry please. Revenge will not help anyone, and this vow to kill Severus will only cause more infighting among the members of the Order."

Harry's eyes slowly returned to the way they were before he spoke in his normal voice. "Don't think because I haven't gone to kill him doesn't mean I won't later. Voldemort may have been the one to kill them but he wouldn't have done so if Snape didn't tell him." He stated before continuing. "But I must know if I can even trust you if you value the life of one spy over the many thousands of innocents because if you do, you'll only prolong this war."

"I know Harry. I know. But if we are to defeat Tom once and for all, we will need Severus' help to keep an eye on Tom's forces." Dumbledore spoke as he looked down on his desk.

Harry sat in silence as he stared at Dumbledore. He did not like the thought that the person behind all of his suffering and the reason Voldemort even came after his family was able to strut around with his hooked nose because he was someone important to the war effort.

"Fine. He can stay alive." Harry allowed before putting a hand up to stop Dumbledore from saying anything. "However, as soon as the war is over and if he survives it, his head will roll. Of that there can be no negotiation." he said with finality, telling Dumbledore to not push the matter further.

Dumbledore, while hoping for Severus to stay alive after the war nodded in acceptance that Harry had every right to go after the man responsible for his family's death. He knew that nothing he could say would sway Harry's opinion. Knowing that the conversation on that particular subject was done, he decided to push forwards.

"You still haven't answered my question on whether I should trust you though." Harry reiterated. "After all, you were the person who dropped me off at the Dursley's, dropped me off in a abusive home and because of your actions this year, Sirius is dead. Just how much of my life have you decided for me because of my role?" He asked calmly, or as calmly as he could without having Vengeance come out.

Dumbledore sagged in his chair as he s seemed to age in the blink of an eye. Harry knew that the man was only doing what he does and has done to protect the people of Wizarding Britain from harm, at the expense of his own happiness. The Greater Good is an ideal that Harry did not like and while may seem a better choice then doing nothing, there was just too many loopholes for the ideal to become an obsession.

"Nothing I say will convince you of my decisions Harry, as I'm sure you are aware of them or at least have had them figured out. What happened to Sirius was a tragedy and something I take full responsibility for. You're right to be angry at me Harry for all the damage I have done to you." Dumbledore said slowly as he sighed. "I can only hope that by helping you and being truthful from now on I can regain at least a small amount of trust and if Magic wills it, some forgiveness for my many mistakes."

Harry looked at Dumbledore, scrutinizing him as he tried to find anything that might give Dumbledore away o show that he was not being as truthful as he was saying. However, he saw nothing to indicate as such or maybe Dumbledore was just that good at hiding it. Whatever the case may be, he knew that even with his new found powers, he did not have the knowledge to use them effectively and for him to do so, he would have to give the old man this chance to prove himself.

"Alright Dumbledore. You have this one chance to prove to me that you are being honest in your wish to be redeemed in my eyes, but that's it. One chance." Harry warned.

This seemed to brighten up Dumbledore's mood as he sat up straight and with a small smile on his face. "Thank you Harry. I will do all I can to earn your trust back." he said with conviction. "Now what else do you wish to know?"

"The symbol, from earlier. What does it mean?" Harry asked, getting straight to the point.

"I can only assume you speak of the symbol you described to me earlier?" Dumbledore asked, to which Harry nodded. "Well, to know that symbol, you must first know where it came from and to do that we must learn it's history." he said going into full teacher mode. "According to legends, many hundreds of years ago, there were three brothers named Antioch, Cadmus and Ignotus, together they were the Peverell brothers. It is said that when they came upon a river that would kill any who tried to cross the raging waters, they built a bridge. Death, who would collect the souls of those who foolishly tried to cross was enraged that he was cheated of three more souls. He confronted the three brothers once they crossed the river and congratulated them on evading him decided to gift the three brothers with anything they wished.

"The first brother, Antioch, asked for the most powerful wand and so Death broke of a single branch of an Elder Tree and gifted it to the first brother, the Elder Wand." Here Dumbledore drew a single fiery line. "The second brother, Cadmus, wished to humiliate Death even further and asked for an object to bring their loved ones back to life. So Death took a simple stone from the riverbed and gifted the Resurrection Stone to the second brother." He then drew a simple circle. "Finally the third brother, Ignotus, who was the most humble and did not trust Death, simply wished to leave without being followed by Death; Death simply gave him his Cloak of Invisibility, one which would never lose it's power from curses or age." Dumbledore finished by drawing the triangle which surrounded both the circle and line. "Together, the Elder Wand, Resurrection Stone and Cloak of Invisibility make up the Deathly Hallows."

Harry sat in silence throughout as he digested everything that Dumbledore had just said and the implications of what each of those objects would have on the world. "What happened to the three brothers?" he asked.

"The first brother, who boasted that he was impossible to defeat with his new wand was silently killed in his sleep and the Elder Wand taken. The second brother, who wished to bring back the woman he loved, found himself dismayed that it only back a shade of her, but because the dead were never meant to dwell within the land of the living, she was not the woman that Cadmus fell in love with. So he hung himself to join her in death. The third brother, using the Cloak of Invisibility managed to live a full life and when his time came, he passed the Cloak to his son before meeting Death like an old friend." Dumbledore finished.

"If the stories of the Deathly Hallows are true, what happened to them?" Harry asked.

"The Resurrection Stone was lost soon after Cadmus hanged himself. Some say that Cadmus and his wife had a child and that the stone would adorned it upon a ring to use as the House ring. The Elder Wand has a long and bloody history, leaving behind many dead masters in its wake. The last person that was said to have the Elder Wand was Grindelwald, and since then many people in the Wizarding World believe that I now possess the wand." Dumbledore stated.

"Do you? Do you possess the Elder Wand?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore wanted to answer in denial to Harry, but remembered what he had said earlier about being truthful and regaining Harry's trust. With a sigh, he removed his wand from his sleeve and placed the wand parallel from Harry, so that he may see it for himself.

"Yes. This is the Elder Wand, one of the three Deathly Hallows." He introduced.

The wand laying on the desk spoke of power unmatched. It was a strange design for a wand as by the length, Harry guessed it was in between 12 to 15 inches long. Rich brown elder wood colored the wand with small notches the size of small berries adorn the wand. Staring at the wand laying on the table, a part of him wanted to pick the wand up and hold it close to him, but his brain managed to quell that desire. Though he could feel some sort of tug upon both his senses and magic that came from the wand.

But before he could look into this, Dumbledore took the wand back and placed it back within his holster. Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Harry looked at Dumbledore again.

"What about the Cloak of Invisibility?" he asked.

"As I said, Ignotus passed the Cloak of Invisibility to his son, who passed it on to his child and so on and on." Dumbledore answered.

"But Invisibility Cloaks should not last so long, even one that is special. Eventually the magic would have worn away within the son's generation." Harry said, remembering what the book said about Invisibility Cloaks when he had received his on Christmas in his first year.

"Correct Harry." Dumbledore agreed. "But allow me to ask, the Invisibility Cloak that you use was once your fathers since he was a child, surely it would have been worn down after all these years too, am I right?" he asked.

"Yes." Harry replied slowly, before his eyes widened slightly at the implications. "Are you saying that the Invisibility Cloak that I use is the Cloak of Invisibility?"

"Yes Harry." Dumbledore confirmed with a nod. "When I asked to borrow James' Invisibility Cloak, I had my doubts on whether it was the fabled Cloak of Invisibility due to the longevity that it had. What I discovered intrigued me as my suspicions were founded when I confirmed that the Cloak that your father used was indeed the Cloak of Invisibility given to Ignotus Peverell." Dumbledore explained.

"But that would make the Potters the descendants of the Peverells!" Harry cried out in shock.

"Yes Harry. The Peverell name died out when one of its descendants married into the Potter line and thus the tradition lived on, until you." Dumbledore explained. "And while you can say that the Resurrection Stone and Elder Wand should return to its last remaining descendant. The Stone is as of yet still to be found while the Elder Wand can only change allegiance by having been beaten by their opponent."

Harry simply stared at Dumbledore as he processed all the information that came out of the old man's mouth. The story of the Deathly Hallows was an interesting one to hear, that was for sure. But to learn that your own Invisibility Cloak was one of the fabled Deathly Hallows was astounding, but also very dangerous as if it got into the wrong hands, it could cause even more damage then even the Elder Wand could. That still left one question though, who was the last person to have the Resurrection Stone?

"What happened to Cadmus' line?" Harry asked.

"Cadmus' line of Peverells eventually died out in anme only and was replaced with the Guant family. This family would later go on to sire the mother of one Tom Marvolo Riddle." Dumbledore answered, with a grave look on his face.

Harry blanched at the thought of being related to Voldemort in any way.

* * *

 **DONE!**

 **Longest chapter for this story so far. I don't think I will do another long ass chapter like that for awhile. Anyway please send a review and tell me your thoughts about this chapter and if you have any questions, please PM me and remember to have an AWESOME DAY!**


End file.
